Dark Fire Rose
by ubergothinpink
Summary: A girl with Autism is taken in by Genkai when she gets stabbed by a dagger during school hours by a fellow class mate lol Will she be the key to what the boys have been trying to find? Hiei X OC


**I thank you for picking my story to read and ask that you please excuse any spelling errors seeing as I was doing this late at night and suck at spelling in the morning ether way! By the way I DON'T OWN THE YYH! I do own my char that I made.**

**Autism**

appears indiffernt to surroundings

appears content to be alone, happier to play alone

displays lack of intrest in toys

displays lack of responce to others

does not point out objects of intrest to others

marked reduction or increase in activity level

resists cuddling

maintains little or no eye contact

over or undersevsitvity to pain, no fear of danger

often suspected deafness

social impairments

difficulty mixing in with other children

repeats remarks made by others

shows attatchment to unusual objects

be very good at rote memory tasks such as repeating lists of items or facts

_ "Ava, get up!" her mother's voice rang clearly threw the house, making her flinch slightly at the volume, when would that lady learn that loud voices are annoying to her and seem to be even louder for her then most people. Quickly she stood up and flung her half jacket over her tight white button up shirt that was part of her new uniform and started on her way down stairs as she zipped up the jacket. This was going to be a long day it seemed, seeing as her mother had forgotten about her "problem" or whatever she wished to call it. "Oh Ava, you were already up; I'm sorry!" her mother laughed and she just sat down as if she hadn't heard her say a word. Suddenly a piece of paper was shoved in front of her with the words that her mother had just said written on it. "I heard you Mother, I'm always up before now." she muttered, her voice dead of any emotion what so ever except a little annoyance that had seeped in there._

_ She normally didn't talk unless absolutly nessessary, she found that voicing her opnions was just a waist of time seeing as noone seemed to take them seriously and why would they care to begin with, it was her opnion not theirs. Ava's mother quickly set some breakfast infront of her and she slowly ate it, not even looking up when her father and brother sat down next to her at the table. "Ah, Bunoa Mattina Ava!" her father said happily as he drank some of the coffee placed before him. She just ignored him and he waved it off like it happened all the time, which it did in reality but that's besides the point. "Come siete?" her brother asked calmly and she didn't even lift her eyes to show him that she had heard. "Feh," she muttered and then stood up from the table, intent on going to school. "Oh, you must be going to school! Do you want me to take you?" her father asked quicky and Ava just kept walking as if she had never heard the offer, though she had, so her father just sat back down._

_ Quickly she swept up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder before walking out the door and onto her motocycle, placing the bag in her lap so it wouldn't get in the way of her driving. She slid the helmet over her long blond and blue hair and started on her way to her new school, not really caring that she was getting odd glances from the people around her or even noticing for that matter. As she parked in the school parking lot she didn't notice the looks or whispers of the people around her while she got up and slid off the helmet, getting even more whispers and stares. So silently she made her way into the office, the helmet tucked safely under her arm and glinting a daring black and dark blue in the sun light._

_ Ava walked threw the halls and placed her helmet into her locker, taking out a few books and placing it in her bag with the others while she was there. With that she shut her locker gently and walked into her first class, taking a seat in the back where most people wouldn't notice her. Soon the bell rang and the other students walked into the classroom and took their seats, only one person sat anywhere close to her and that was two seats away. "Ah, we have a new student! Ms. Reily! Reily please stand up and tell me what...rocks are made up of!" the teacher, a hyper active lady, giggled and Ava didn't even shift her glance away from the window. "Most are made up of mineral grains," she mutttered and then went quite, not listening to anything anyone was saying._

_ Suddenly Ava found herself being shaken roughly by the teacher, who now did not look hyper anymore and looked really really annoyed. "You will pay attention in my class do you understand! I do not care if you're new!" the teacher yelled and Ava closed her eyes slightly. "New?" she muttered and the teacher growled at her. "Yes, now pay attention or you will be sent to the principles office!" she growled and Ava sighed slightly and just looked back out the window. The next thing she knew the teacher was shaking her again and the principle was standing in the front of the room with a slightly shocked look on his face. "Sensi Harnel, stop that this instant! Reily has Autism, her not having eye contact and seeming to not be paying attention is part of that!" he exclaimed and the teacher suddenly paled while Ava just looked back out the window. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Harnel stammered out and Ava didn't even agnoladge her. _

_ "Shouldn't she be in a disable class then?" a student asked with laughter in his voice and the principle shook his head slightly. "No, Reily has a 4.0 grade average, the highest you can ever get. She's already been accepted into many different collages around the world despite her disablity, as you call it. She has a mild case of it, about mid-range in most of the symptoms." he said calmly and suddenly a shreak was heard. Everyone looked over at one of the girls in the class who was pointing at Ava like she was some type of monster. "She's...she's bleeding!" she shreaked once agian and all attention moved onto Ava. Indeed she was bleeding, the fact was she had a small dagger sticking out of her back and yet she didn't notice it at all. "What the hell? Most girls would be crying once my dagger got dug into their skin!" a boy yelled and Ava slowly looked over at her shoulder and yanked the dagger out and examined it._

_ The blade was maybe four inches long at most while the hilt was pure black engraved with a dragon that held small fake rubies for the eyes. She could see the marks on the blade where it had been sharpened one to many times and when she ran her finger of the edge of the dagger blood flowed threw fresh cuts that she didn't seem to notice. She weighted it silently, finding that it would have been perfectly balanced had it not been sharpened so many times. For the most part it was a good blade and the blood on the silver blade did not seem to throw it off at all. It would have been a good beginner throwing dagger, because of the balance, but if a perfersional got their hands on it then they would beable to menover it easily enough._

_ Before anyone knew what was happening Ava had spun around and let the knife fly out of her hands, pinning the boy's shirt to the wall behind him effectivly. He sat there wide eyed as she walked over to him and then pulled the dagger easily out of the wall and flipped it in her hands slightly, testing to see if the hit to the wall made a difference to it's weight. It hadn't seemed to do any more damage then dull the blade a little, which was fixable. "Feh," she muttered and then slid the dagger into her back pocket, where the boy saw five other daggers sat in wait to be used. Siletnly she took her seat once more and then stared out the window like nothing had happened and like there wasn't blood flowing down her back like a small water fall._

_ The rest of the day went by silently for Ava, no one talking to her except some Suichi boy who had tried every few hours or so. Soon she was pulling on her helmet once again and driving home, her eyes impassive of any emotion other then cold raw annoyance. When she got home she went up to her room, not even bothering to glance her parent's or brother's way when they called out to her in their native language. Straight up to her bedroom she went, at least her parents knew enough that if she didn't hang around the living room after school that she didn't want anything to eat for supper._

_ Once in her bedroom Ava set her bag down in the corner and laid down on her large round bed, staring at the large sword that rested against the wall across from her. She had taken ten minutes out of her normal routine to convence her parents to let her keep the sword that she had made so long ago and even train with it, the trainnign part was what had taken so long. Like most Autism patients she had that odd object she was attatched to, her's just happened to be deadly. Not just that sword by every dagger, sword, whip, or any weapon she made or restored for that matter her object of attatchment. So what, her parent's didn't really think it was a health thing for her to be into, but that was their opinion and it would stay that way until the day they died and even thin it wouldn't convince her to let go of her "toys", as she called them in her mind._

_ After a few minutes Ava stood up and snatched up a sharpening rock and pulled all of her daggers out of her back pocket, including the one that she just aquired from the boy at school. Carefully seh sat down the floor next to her bed and closed her eyes slightly, consintrating on her breathing until she had it in a steady rythem then forgot about that too. She thought about the most beautiful steal, unbreakable steal attatching it's self onto the blade of the dagger held in her hands, taking the shape of the blade but not sharpened. She could feel her own energy crackling around her and slowly felt and saw the metal being added onto the dagger, just enough to make the blade balanced once it was sharpened properly. When she knew that the metal was fully made she slowly opened her eyes and picked up the stone once again and made it slightly damp with the water that appeared in the bowl next to her._

_ With that she started shaping and sharpening the dagger to her liking, the only sound that filled the room was the soft "Shht" of the stone sliding over the edge of the blade in smooth strokes. She could faintly hear her parents and brother down stairs talking to someone, it sounded like an old lady or someone in their middle ages at least, but she didn't really want to hear so her mind blocked out the noises quickly and easily. In a way there was some good things that came from being born with Autism like she was. A light breeze came from her half open window and floated around her, tugging playfully at her blong and blue hair and calming her scrapping neverves, working with the soft sound of the stone and dagger at getting her fully into what she as doing and nothing else but that. So before she knew it the dagger was finished and perfectly balanced with a deadly point on it while darkness was creeping up on her from outside her window, the only light in the room coming from the moon and setting sun outside._

_ Slowly Ava stood up and got a small black dagger case out from in a drawer near her desk and slid the dagger that she had just finsihed in it. She quickly placed the dagger back into the drawer and then changed for bed, happy for the change in routine since it was to tend to one of her favorite things. The next thing she knew she was being awoken by a strange smell coming into her bedroom, the smell of someone who is aging and had power and knowledge beyond her years still._

_ "Girl, I sence that you woke up when I came in! Open your eyes!" a ladies voice snapped and Ava just growled and rolled over, her hand getting shoved under a pillow. Slowly her thin fingers wrapped around a dagger, just incase she felt threatened. Her blankets where thrown off her and she quickly retreated under one that she had at the head over her bed, flinging it over herself hapazerdly. "Girl, get up NOW!" the ladies voice came again and Ava just acted like she never heard it, not wanting to get up yet unless she was going to be doing something fun. This was not her sense of fun, if you haven't figured it out yet, and she wanted to just sleep until she knew that it would be cool enough for her to train or play with her daggers and swords outside. Suddenly she was thrown out of the bed and her dagger left her hand before she even was flipped over and got stuck in the wall._

_ Carefully Ava opened her eyes just enough to see an old lady with faded pink hair and small black eyes pinned against the wall by her dagger. The lady's hands were reaching up to touch the dagger, but Ava was quicker and had it out before the lady could even lay a finger on it. Softly she muttered to herself while she grabbed a cloth and started to rub the blade of the dagger gently, almost as if she was cleaning a baby. When she noticed the chip in the blade she grabbed a wet sharpening stone and began to fix it. If she didn't then she would freak and never forgive herself for letting one of her babies get harmed and not try to fix it. The old hag was looking at the walls she had set swords and daggers that she had made upon, her hands carefully clasped behind her back and her body at least a foot away from the wall and the weapons._

_ "Did you make all these girl?" the lady growled and Ava just 'Feh'ed, still annoyed with the old hag for waking her up so rudely and causing her to harm one of her babies. Quickly Ava tuned her out and focused purely on the dagger in her hand; run the stone over, wipe with cloth, hold up to eye level to check, run the stone over, wipe with cloth, hold up to eye level to check, over and over and over again until she got it to her exact satisfaction. When she had set the stone back gently in the bowl of water she checked the balance and when she was perfectly sure that it was still balanced and didn't need to be refixed she slid it back into it's sheath and then glanced over at the old hag._

_ The lady was just watching her, making her feel uncomfertable and slightly nervous; most people just ignored her and just wished for her to disappear. "You like blades?" the lady asked suddenly, slightly startling Ava though she didn't show it. Ava nodded slowly and let out a small "Feh," and focused her gaze outside at the tree that was swaying in the wind. "Do you know how to use them besides just throwing?" the lady barked and Ava glared at her and then turned her back and set the dagger that she still held in her hands onto her desk before sitting down in the chair and loggging onto her computer. "I'm Genkai, or Master Genkai." the lady said suddenly, breaking threw Ava's hastily put up ingorance block (heh, that's what me pa calls it when you just start to ignore someone because they are doing something stupid or rude to you). "Ava," Ava muttered, her voice cold and monotone, and she just went right on with what she was doing; not bothering to start ignoring Genkai until she starting being rude again._

_ Genkai walked over to stand behind Ava and reached for the blade on the desk but Ava snatched it up and placed it in her lap. "Hmm...girl, Ava, what do you say to letting me train you?" the old lady said suddenly and Ava almost fell out of her chair, what kind of offer was that? "You wouldn't have to worry about school, I can get Suichi to bring you your work if you must have it; but if not then you can do whatever once we finish the day's training. So, it's up to you girl, take it or leave it." she pressed and Ava closed her emotionless eyes and let out a small "Feh" once more. The offer was tempting, she would get to be trained past what she knew once the old hag, Genkai, figured out exactly what all she knew. "If you agree just pack your bags, you'll be staying at my temple with Yukina and myself." Genkai growled suddenly, bringing her out of her thoughts once more._

_ Slowly she stood up, grasping the dagger in a loose hold and produced three duffle bags. Genkai watched in slight fasination as she emptied her closet, dresser drawers, and her nessessities from the bathroom into one of the duffle bags and zipped it up, seeing as it couldn's hold anymore then she had put in it. The next thing Ava did was empty her other drawers that held stone, dagger cases, daggers, and a few other things into the second bag, filling it with this kind of stuff. The third bag laid open on her bed, just waiting to be filled, and fill it Ava did; with all of the weapons on her walls except the extreamly large sword that would have no way fit in there. "Girl, do you really need all that stuff?" Genkai chuckled and Ava just ignored her and grabed the change of clothes that she had left out and started to change right there._

_ She was thin, and you could hardly see the outline of her ribs, but she put on a baggy black shirt that was at least five sizes to big, and a pair of black cargo pants that seemed about one size to big since they sagged slightly. Her shoes of choice where thin black leather boots that enabled her to move quickly and quietly. She pulled her hair up into a braid and put black spike wrist bands on her wrists. With that she put the night clothes she just took off into the first bag and then slung all three onto one shoulder easily then picked up her large sword and rested it's velvet black cased balde against her other shoulder. With one last look Genkai led her down the many stairs, slightly impressed that she was carrying all of that without any struggle that she could see. It also seemed like her steps were even more graceful then before, and she couldn't tell if it was because of the weight or the sword, which would add some weight because of how big it was._

_ The two of them ran towards the temple, Genkai surprised when Ava would speed up every now and then despite the extra weight pulling her down. Soon they were walking into the temple, nether breathing hard or even sweating; must to Genkai's surprise since even Yusuke whom she had trained for a good while couldn't even do that so easily. "Oh hi, you must be Ava-san! I'm Yukina!" an aqua haired girl giggled when she spoted Ava and Genkai. Ava "Feh"ed once more and just followed them both down halls and towars a room near the back of the temple. "So the boys don't disturb you if you happen to sleep in on the weekends or something. Master Genkai-sama normaly trains them on the weekends." Yukina explained and Ava didn't reply, not that Yukina expected her to though._

_ Once in the room Ava set to work on unpacking her bags, and fixing up the walls to hold her weapons. By the time that noon had rolled around Ava had everything unpacked and was in the kitchen making herself something to eat. Yukina walked in only moments later to see her serving herself a plate of chief styled stake and rice, the parcly and everything. But she couldn't help but giggle when Ava ruined everything by scarffing down the food in two minutes flat and sliding her plate into the mostly empty sink. Ava just ignored the little girl and walked outside, her daggers pressing slightly into her legs where she had them stashed._

_ When she was outside she walked a little ways off into the forest, figuring out that going straight would led her into a battle but going right would take her to a small empty filed where she could practice on her own. So she went right and then started to throw daggers at the tree rapidly, pulling them out when she was out of daggers and doing it all over again. It was a major way for her to let out pent up anger and sarrow, since she new not how to cry and she felt no need to harm others around her when angred by one person. Every time she threw a dagger she would think of her hitting the face of whom ever she was angry at with the dagger, making it fly straighter, truer, faster, and...angryer(sp)._

_ After a while Ava finsihed her practice and sat down next to a stream that she had found and grabbed the perfect sharpening stone and wetted it casually in the river. With that she started the long process of sharpening each and every dagger that she had used so ruthlessly against the tree, making them dulled and chiped. Every now and then she would have to rebalance one of them from having used them so many times in the past and having sharpened them from their dulled and chipped state. So when Genkai found her she was hard at work repairing her daggers with skilled hands, the sound of rushing water lulling her into a calm state of mind once again, this of coruse, intreged the old lady slightly._

_ "You'll start training tomorrow, with me that is." she said quickly, Ava hardly hearing it. Ava let out a small grunt, taking her conentration off the daggers for just a moment to look over at Genkai. It surprised her slightly at how at ease she felt around the old lady, like she actually wanted to listen to what she had to say and not just run loose like she normally did. "Okay, Master Genkai," she muttered, making Genkai smile slightly down at her (Genkai is shorter then her when she is standing but when she is sitting Genkai is taller, no duh). "Good, Yukina will have supper finished in about roughly an hour; I would like you to be in before then, but please don't stay out any later." she said quickly and Ava nodded her head to show she understood and went back to her daggers quickly._

_ It even surprised Genkai about how attatched she had come to this girl in such a short amount of time, unlike with Yusuke where it took all the time he was training for her to even remotly begin to be able to stand him. She actually felt like she wanted to be kind and nice to Ava, like a Grandmother would to their grandchildren or something. And the way Ava's eyes looked when they looked at her, it was slightly startling actually. They lost all the emotion in them except innocents and fright, as if she was frightened by the world around her and was pleading with her to save her from what ever was haunting her so. She felt like she had to help this girl and show her that it was alright to be in the world and that it would bite her for living in it, she felt like she had to protect her._

_ About fourty-five minutes later Ava walked threw the door, the wet stone cluched gently in her palm and all her daggers in their respected pockets. Genkai let her know that she was in the living room and Ava walked in there and sat down on the couch silently, her eyes never straying from Genkai's person. "So, what do you know about fighting, besides throwing daggers?" Genkai asked quickly, surprising Ava slightly. "I'm not to good at fighting actually, though I like to sword fight and I've taught myself some hand to hand when I was younger." she muttered and Genkai raised a brow. "Well, tomorrow the boys come over; we'll test you with them I guess. Don't worry girl, you're not going to get hurt." Genkai chuckled and Ava nodded slightly, she trusted her new teacher that she wouldn't be harmed._

_ Yukina, Ava, and Genkai all ate supper in relitive silence; only broken when Genkai thanked Yukina and offered a compliment while Ava just nodded her head in agreement with what she said. Yukina thanked them and that was it. After supper Ava went to bed, all of her daggers in ether the drawer or on the wall while one lay under her pillow just in case. Before she fell asleep she case a spell on the weapons so only herself could pull them off the wall or pick them up out of the drawers, even if she did trust Genkai she didn't want other's touching her weapons. With that done she fell asleep, dressing in black PJs._

**thank you for reading this stroy made by ME!**


End file.
